


All I Want Is You

by WakandaMama



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Erik Killmonger Redemption, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Meeting for the first time, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Soft Erik Killmonger, black girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaMama/pseuds/WakandaMama
Summary: After a few years of only letters, photos and calls. Erik finally shows up to show you he’s real.





	All I Want Is You

"Go to sleep you got exams in the morning.“ Erik’s deep voice said quietly. 

You giggle a bit, drunk on your tiredness. You had a full and stressful day of classes and work. You had been studying all day for your master exam tomorrow. You went to your professor officer hours for as long as you could, have been writing random blurbs of knowledge down and even listen to your notes while you worked in the cafe for your five-hour shift. 

You came home with a growing stress headache but pressed through by taking a nice warm shower, changing into a worn oversize t-shirt and boy-shorts. You planned on having a warm cup of caramel coffee and a date with your textbooks until ten then would hit the hay.

_Then Erik called._

You meet Erik a year ago in a community service program, you wrote letters and made phone calls with soldiers who were from your hometowns with no family. His profile called to you like siren’s song.

He’s black as fuck. So are you.

He hella honest. So are you.

He talks both in Ebonics and Shakespearean. So do you.

To be honest he’s boujee.

_So. Are. you. _

So you wrote him, told him about how the neighborhoods had changed in Oakland (also how not a damn thing had evolved), about yourself and what you liked, even some poetry. He called you first and that was it. 

Whenever both of you had the availability you called, texted and wrote to another. You never thought you could fall in love with letters smudged with dirty fingerprints and wet ink or a deep soul grazing voice that sound like both the boys you grew up with on the block and a man you only thought was in white romance novels. 

It was hard to admit you had hard feelings for Erik. You hadn’t seen anything besides his clean-cut military picture or selfies but, you did. You found a hole grow in your heart when he was on radio silence or missed his call time and couldn’t text back for weeks or how you poured over his letters until you could recite them when the mail was just too slow.

You were_ stuck _on Erik Stevens. 

You were happy when he was sent back stateside, but he was at MIT. You were at Spelman. Both of you too busy for more than some weekly FaceTime or phone calls. And even that could be iffy.

"I think, I’m still wired up from that coffee I drank to get some more studying in,” you whisper to the screen, closing the textbook in front of you and laying back on the couch. You chuckle as he kisses his teeth.

“Well go for a run or somethin’. Get that extra energy out, so you can get your extra ass to bed.”

“I’m Extra?” you tease back and shutter at his raspy chuckle.

“Hell yea, who the hell listens to themselves say they own notes while taking some cream of tartar ass bitch’s latte order?” he jokes and you laugh.

“Girls who have extra ass niggas who make extra ass comments like ‘cream of tartar ass bitch’. I’m just tryna get this degree and get this bread E.” you laugh and he hums.

“Well, I like my girls extra. I don’t mind it, you sound sexy as hell when ya all determined and shit. That passion in ya voice keep me going. It makes me feel good like there is something worth the fight out there beside….um….just thanks for being you, you little nerd.” he says, getting soft and serious and you hum.

“Your voice keeps me going too. Outside of my besties and auntie….you all I got…you make me feel good too Erik,” you say and his end of the line goes quiet for a bit. 

“Fuck Y/N. I can’t believe you real sometimes,” he whispers and you glance at the clock to see it one-thirty in the morning. The exam was at ten.

“I think the same. I want to see you one day. Feel you.” you say softly and he is silent again. 

“Nah you wouldn’t. I….I got some scars…I can be a scary dude. You soft, you make me feel soft. You’re from a world I ain’t been in contact within years.” he explains and you sniff.

“Don’t say that shit! You are worthy….It’s like whenever I hear you, you control me. You make me sensitive and shit, like every part of me wants something.” you say he hums and you hear him stepping up some wooden steps. 

“Fuck…you must be in my head. You say everything on my mind. I didn’t think some letters and phone calls could lead me to something as good as you baby.” he confesses. You giggle lightly in the confession, feeling your heart swell as your toes curl.

“Erik…I…I think I love you. I want you a lot. I wish I could see you.” you say and suddenly he gives a deep chuckle that starts to tie a knot in your stomach. 

“Would you want me in you?” he ask and you freeze as the line drops and three soft knocks come on your apartment door.

You look wide-eyed at the door and get up, you run over and throw it open to be engulfed by the strong figure of the man you always wanted to touch. He looked better in person. His thick, brown-skinned arms encircle your waist and pick you up a bit, you wrap your arms around Erik’s neck. 

Warm. The warmth of him was so strong it was sweltering. His smooth calloused fingers grasp your lower back and massages in like claws on your soul and you feel him.

His presence is like a peaceful night. It’s strong like hundred-year-old trees and locks you in like hundreds of chains. His eyes are almost jet black and rich like the ink of his letters. Ya’ll mold into one another like clay, or a masterpiece coming together as he grips you like he’s trying to prove you are real.

“Damn.” he hisses softly and you cry silently as you bury into his collar bone and smell his intoxicating scent. It’s a mix of leather, spice and you finally found out what home smells like. 

You break the long embrace as he kicks the door close. You two quickly get lost in each other's eyes and you look at his smooth full lips. You bite on your bottom lip as he looks like they just might fit yours perfectly. He smiled down at you and gently grips your chin. 

“You want this? You want me forreal?” he asks and you smiled as he wipes a tear off your cheek.

“Yea…it’s selfish…..it’s damn selfish how much I want you,” you say. This makes him smirk and his bottom grill gleamed in the dull light.

“How much of me you want?” he asks and you roll your shoulder back and looked at his chest.

“Right now…I want those eyes staring at me,” you tell him as you lose yourself in them. Pulling yourself so close, your chin rests on his chest and you have to stare up at him.

“I want your lips on mine,” you say. He hummed in response, looking fine and smooth as his eyebrow twitches up mocking and teasing you. He is first to move, however. He presses a kiss to your lips. A quick smack followed by a slowing pulling kiss. 

You move in his lead and ya’ll moan into each other with wet smacks. He tastes as sweet and unreal as forbidden fruit. He pulls back and kisses your face. Starting with the arch of your cheekbone and up to the corner of your eyes then the side of your head. When his lips graze of your chin you shudder and get weak in knees as he buries in to suck on your neck. 

“I…damn…I want ya hands on me,” you whisper through pants and hitches of voice, as his lips mark their trail furiously up and down your neck and chest and your eyes flutter shut as he massages his fingers up your back. 

His lips come back to yours. He presses you into himself almost dipping you down with the pleasure of the pressure. His right hand comes around in between the tight space of your bodies, you gasp then giggle as his cool hands slip up your shirt and cuffs your right breast. 

He squeezes lightly and his thick, firm fingers send goosebumps over your skin as her rub over your nip and massage the swell of it with his cool palms. You take his gesture as a sign. One hand squeezes on his firm bicep while the other pulls him closer by the loop of his jeans.

“You wanna go a bit further baby?” he whispers into your ear and you damn near let your eyes roll back, but nod. He hums and slowly takes your shirt off, you whine at the brief loss of his lips when he gets the shirt over your head. You are answered by him chuckling into your teeth as he licks into your tongue. Your hands lock together behind his head and neck, the tip of your fingers trying to bury into the roots of his dreads. 

His other hand drops from your back to your ass and squeezes. Just hard enough to cause you to grunt, then moan, as he rubs it out. Erik breaks the kiss to watch your face, you look back up at him with dazed eyes. He licks his lips and haul you up by the waist and locks your left leg around his hips by the knees. You buckle as his steady fingers start to work the soft sensitive skin behind your knee and you grip him back with your other leg. Once he had you higher than himself. He turns and presses you against the door.

Ya’ll are face to face now and you read him like one of his letters.

You see glimpses of hesitation yet there is yearning. Fire burns in those eyes and it’s building, like lava bubbling to burst into an explosion. His expression is wanting and wiling. Like he wants too please every need he made in you and wanting everything you promise him.

“Shit! You’re so damn beautiful. I…never thought I would have something this fine in my hands.” he mumbles and you hold his face in your hands. Gently and slowly, you lean over until you can kiss his face. You kiss down his forehead and down the side of his cheek until your next to his ear.

“I’m real baby and I’ve been waiting for you. My mind, my heart, my soul…my body.” you whisper In between each lick and kiss that you trail down his face until ya’ll kiss lip to lip again. He carefully walks himself back until you two come to the sofa. 

Erik lays you down and you watch as he takes his shirt off and you give a small soft gasp. The tops of his shoulders and the right peck of his chest is covered in short horizontal ridges of scars. You sit up as he sits beside you. He doesn’t look you in the face but looks at your legs. You crawl over into his lap until you are facing him and your legs trap him in. 

“What it this? When you said you had scars….I didn’t expect this.” you whisper and he sighs and molds his big hands around your waist. He nods though, which makes you hum as you run your finger down his firm and defined chest, his skin is highlighted in lines by the soft shine of the streetlights outside your window blinds. 

“I said I wanted you. I mean that shit. I want all of your Erik Steven, even ya scars.” you say softly, resting your forehead against each other and he sighs in relief and you feel him further relax under you. He looks into your eyes and a smirk cross over his once soft face and his eyes read like a big cat getting its prey. You give a cry of surprise as you are suddenly on the couch and your panties dangle on one ankle. Erik is between your legs, with one hand still holding your side and the other he used to support himself as he looms over you, an inch from your face.

“I want you to Y/N. I want so many things from you. The first thing I want though? Is a taste.” he says and you gasp as he kisses your pussy deeply. Dipping his tongue in and smacking, when he breaks the kiss you looked at him wide-eyed for a moment but then smile and twist the end of one of his dread in your fingertips.

“Go ahead and eat then.” you breathe. He smiled and kneels on the side of the couch and moves you over, so his head is in between your legs and breathes over your pussy before diving in with his tongue.

You gasp through a laugh and arch up, one hand grips into his hair and the other holds the back of the couch. He plays and flicks his tongue in ya folds, the dull golden points of his grill graze and scrape softly against your pussy lips. You cry out. His hand grips your ass until the skin gives a sweet ache in reaction. You whimper a small cry as you slowly ride up in your seat, pushing his face in deeper and his beard tickles the soft insides of your thighs. 

You buck as he chuckles and one of his hands glides up your stomach and his thumb plays under your breast and gently twist and encircle the nipple. You let go of his head to grasp the other breast. Panting in anticipation for his next move.

_And Goddamn do this nigga got plans._

You moan out as he starts different tactics. His two fingers push in as he starts to flick his tongue in a different paced circle around your clit. You watch in shock as your legs are in the air and jiggle back and forth as he slides his hand down to fully pump you on his hand. Your eyes roll back as he loudly and purposefully smacks his lips and slides his talented tongue around in you. 

“Erik!” you scream out in moan as you climax. You spilling out in his mouth and pant as he sits up with a proud smile and licks your juice off his hand. He licks his lips and rubs at his chin and beard of your juices. 

“Damn, I didn’t know you wanted to drown a nigga baby. I need to get a feel of that pussy.” he groaned out. You nod and watch him stand up. You watch as his hands go to his belt and stop him. 

You swallowed and shivered as you moved his hands to the side. Your try to steady your breathing with the stars of your orgasm still hazing you as you unbuckle his belt and drop his pants. 

Erik bellows a vibrating laugh as you gasp at_ him_.

_How the fuck was you suppose to get to your exam if you can’t walk in the morning?_


End file.
